


And Then You

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Stiles expects when he tells Derek, "Okay big guy, lets see it!" is to listen to him and fucking strip down <i>in his bedroom</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this awesome gif set](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com/post/55250637819/what-really-happened)  
>  Verse: All Human AU (where Peter marries Melissa and Laura and Derek wind up becoming Scott’s step siblings)

Here’s the thing about arguing with someone that no one ever warned Stiles about: there’s a 99.99% chance that your mouth will run away from you. No has ever warned him about that. It’s always been ‘you might say something that you’ll regret’ or ‘someone’s feelings could get hurt’.  _Why_  did no one tell him that it could also lead to  _this_ particular situation.  
  


_'This is not how I imagined seeing Derek naked_.’ Stiles bemoans to himself, holding onto his quickly diminishing anger to keep him steady. The irate expression on his best friend’s older step-brother’s face helps bring some of the anger back. Some. Not enough unfortunately. Ugh, if only Derek didn’t look like someone was walking around holding a basket of smelly socks under his nose, Stiles could  _totally_ stash his moment away into his spank bank. Not that he wasn’t going to anyways, just that a more pleasant expression would have been easier to work with.  
  


When Derek’s hands begin to fiddle with his dark belt, Stiles has a moment of sheer panic where his brain is yelling at him ‘ _How did this even happen? I have Derek Hale_ ** _in my room_** _, And he’s **stripping down**_ ** _to his birthday suit!_** _All stations, try not to melt down and Stiles Jr., keep it down!”_  
  


The first question is really a most excellent question and Stiles can’t remember how they’d gone from …. wow, he can’t even remember that part of the day. Stiles blames the sight of Derek’s  _impressive_ 6 pack. Or is it an 8 pack?  _'Who cares. I just want to lick it.'_  His libido purrs. Lick it, kiss it, rub his face into, possibly compose a song to - Stiles is not picky at this point.   
  


Derek’s fingers are now pushing the zipper down. The metallic sound and what it represents not only makes Stiles’ go a bit weak but makes a whimper come to life in his throat. He thanks every deity he can think of when a car honks outside at the same time. Derek cocks an eyebrow at him, fingers sliding under denim but not pushing it down.   
  


Stiles clears his throat, tightens his crossed arms before repeating the words that had made Derek strip down in the first place. “Let’s see it already! Chop chop!” Did he sound too eager to see Derek’s supposedly impressive dick? God he hopes not. That would be a new level of embarrassing, even after considering their long history and the whole superglue incident of 1997.  
  


_God_ , he didn’t think it was  _possible_  to get lightheaded when someone pushes their jeans down like that. Or maybe it’s the sight of those toned thighs with the hair and- ‘ _H_ _oly fuck nuggets_.  _Are those Under Armour Briefs?!_ ' His libido is practically salivating now while his dick has given up on trying to appear uninterested. Because he is interested. Oh  _so_ interested.   
  


_'Guess all the rumors about Derek being well hung were true.”_ Stiles… is not sure what to do with this new information. Besides want to push Derek out the door asap so he can get some quality time in with his imagination and hands, possibly even that dildo he’s got hidden in his dresser. He pretends that he’s the master of smooth and detached when he takes a step back and leans against his table but actually, Stiles  _really_  needs something to stop him from melting into a puddle on the ground because Derek Hale is about to take his underwear off and-  
  


He’s done. Gone.  _'Good bye world, it was nice knowing you.'_  His fingers twitch against the inside of his arms, wanting to reach out and touch Derek’s hips to see what his skin feels like under his hands. Stiles can feel his knees wobble again. There a desperate desire to fall down, crawl forward and rub his mouth against Derek uncut cock. (‘ _Knew he’d be uncut_.’ His libido so needs to stop sounding so damned smug.)  
  


When Derek bends down from the waist, (Show off! What a show off! Stiles hates him! Except the part where he doesn’t…) Stiles gets a sneak peek of Derek’s bare ass. And it’s tanned. Why is it tanned. Shouldn’t it be pale? Does this mean that Derek sun bathes in the nude? Sweet mother of mercy, Stiles just might faint any second now.  
  


Kicking away his underwear and jeans, Derek waves a hand at himself. The sheer confidence with which he’s standing there reminds Stiles that he’s supposed to be mad at Derek. What about though, he still can’t remember. “Well?” Derek’s dry question jerks Stiles out of his lust induced haze. “Are you satisfied now?”  
  


And how, a dreamy voice in his head replies. Stiles almost says the damned words out loud too. He manages to catch himself  _just_ in time, clears his throat and half shrugs, “I guess so. Though you’d be bigger.” Which! Not a lie. Sometimes. Derek doesn’t need to know that he may or may not be referring to his completely erect penis. Stiles figures that its for the best.  
  


Derek’s eye roll and snort clearly tell that he’s unimpressed with Stiles’ comeback. Frankly, Stiles agrees with him but dammit! How is he expected to focus when he’s facing down the naked version of the guy he’s been lusting over since he was 15?! Four years later and you’d think that lust would have worn down but nope, Stiles still really wants to get into Derek’s pants. Or the other way around. Or both. Both would be really nice.  
  


Stiles also really wants to push Derek down on a sofa, put on Star Wars I - III and listen to him bitch and complain about how they suck. He wants to go grocery shopping with the man and pretend that it doesn’t make sense why Derek would prefer one brand of tomato soup over another, they're all over salted and barely tasting of tomatoes. He wants to sneak up behind the older man, wrap his arms around his shoulders, kiss his cheek and tell him that he’s stupidly in love with him.   
  


He wants a lot of things when it comes to Derek Hale (Scott wishes and has complained loudly that he doesn’t want his best friend hooking up with his older step-brother for several reasons. There was an actual list involved. They were also 14 at the time. Stiles wonders if Scott still has the list.) and this is just…Whoa, why is Derek walking up to him? Stiles doesn’t have anywhere to run to so he just digs his butt harder into the table and prays that he suddenly develops Shadowcat’s powers to phase through stuff.  
  


But he remains frozen, entranced by the heated look in Derek’s eyes as he  _stalks_ up to him. Stiles wants to whimper again, fingers holding onto the table edge for dear life when Derek stands  _right in front of him_ and runs a finger down his covered shirt. “Your turn.” Derek murmurs. The bottom of his stomach drops when he gets a whiff of something minty fresh breath.  
  


"My turn?" Stiles asks, eyes widening when Derek’s fingers slide down to tease the top of his jeans. No no no no, this is unfair! This is so unfair! Stiles wants to lodge a complaint to someone somewhere that Derek Hale is playing unfair! Although why this is a surprise after knowing the man for over a decade is beyond Stiles.   
  


Derek’s got his evil smirk on. Stiles is man enough to admit that he feels a tiny twinge of fear as a result. Because the  _last_ time Derek had directed that smirk at him… well… Stiles still can’t look at the jungle gym and not cringe. The smirk means bad things _. Terrible_ things. Things that make him want to run away  _right now_.  
  


But ‘ _Oh!’_  There’s sneaky fingertips tracing the lines that his underwear have cut into his skin, rubbing over them soothingly so how can Stiles go away now?  _'Unfair, so unfair_.’ Stiles swallows, tries to will a few words out of his mouth. “My turn for what?” He squeaks.  
  


Oh how he  _hates_ the way that makes Derek’s eyes twinkle.  _Hates_. Because it makes Stiles want to grab his stupidly attractive face and kiss him silly. “Your turn to show me what you got.” Derek purrs, almost nose to nose with Stiles now.   
  


_What_? Stiles jumps when both of Derek’s hands begin to unbutton his plaid shirt. He supposes this is why he ought to have paid more attention to what he’d been yelling at Derek before because nope nope, there’s  _no way_ he’s getting naked in front of a guy who’d put Apollo or some other greek god to shame.   
  


He does his best to slap Derek’s hands away but the man’s more tenacious than…something really, well and truly determined to get their way (Don’t judge him! Stiles can’t think straight right now!) and just keeps on going. “I don’t remember agreeing to this!” Stiles yelps when warm palms brush against his ribs while pushing his t-shirt off. When the hell had Derek gotten to-  
  


Whoa! Stiles jumps when two hands tug him forward by his belt loops, pulling him flush against Derek’s crotch. He chokes on a moan at the sensation and immediately flushes a mortified pink. _'Shit shit shit!_ ' Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and prays for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. There's no way,  _no how_ that Derek has missed that  _or_ the half aroused situation in Stiles’ pants.  
  


"Stiles." It’s Derek’s gentle voice - the only he only uses when Laura or Melissa are crying or Scott’s hurt or he’s talking to one of the kittens at the animal clinic. It probably means that the jokes over and Derek’s going to apologize and  _shit_ _._ That  _hurts_ so badly that Stiles can feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. That’s all it was right? Just another prank in a long list of pranks between them. Stiles pushed and Derek pushed back until one or the other caved because there’s only so far you can play a game of chicken.  
  


Rough hands cup his face, thumbs brushing against his hot cheeks. “Stiles. Look at me.” That tone is… it’s new. Derek’s never sounded like he’s seriously pleading with Stiles in a non-joking capacity. Or kind of nervous…  
  


After a moment’s hesitation, Stiles cracks one eyelid open and peeks at Derek. The older man looks more worried than Stiles has ever seen before and this includes the time when his Uncle Peter and Melissa had gotten into a car accident three years back.  
  


"I’m sorry." Derek’s words make Stiles want to yell ‘I knew it!’ The urge dies the instant Derek begins to stroke his cheeks again and looks so wounded that Stiles doesn’t know what to do with himself. His fingers twitch against the wood, reminding him of their presence when Derek continues, "I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m sorry if I made you feel…nervous or scared."  
  


Stiles feels weak, like his bones are made of jello or the most delicate glass or something. “I wasn't that scared.” He offers weakly, not sure what’s going on here. Stiles feels like he’s missing several end pages of the book he’s reading because he’s got his suspicions about who the culprit is but without those pages, Stiles can’t say for sure. “It was just… a bit… much.” He wants to yell and do something dramatic like slam a book into his head when his traitorous eyes dip down to Derek’s cock. Which is half way to hard too.  
  


There’s a whole new world of heat crawling up his neck as a result and for some reason, Derek’s blushing too. “I shouldn’t have done… that.” His head ticks behind him, probably to his discarded clothing that’s puddled on Stiles’ floor.  
  


Stiles can’t help but make a noise of agreement, breath catching in his throat when Derek shifts and it makes their bare chests slide together. Breathing becomes completely optional when Stiles notices the heat behind Derek’s stupidly pretty eyes. He suddenly thinks that he doesn’t need those end pages anyways because he’s figured it out. “Maybe, yeah.” Stiles offers, unclenching his stiff fingers and tentatively bringing them up to rest against Derek’s biceps.  
  


They feel more impressive and hard than he thought they would. Stiles stares at his own hands in wonder before mumbling, “I never thought you’d fall for that.” Derek’s strangled laugh pulls a nervous laugh from Stiles as well. Honestly! If he had known before that all it would take from Derek to get naked with him (and subsequently show Stiles that he was interested right back) was to get into an argument with him about their dick size that ended with Stiles going ‘Okay big guy, lets see it!’, Stiles would have gone for the approach a whole lot sooner!  
  


"I never thought you’d try it!" Derek grumbles back, leaning forward to press his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder. Mmmm, that feels nice. Derek’s hair feels really soft and nice against his neck and cheek. Stiles turns his face into the thick hair, smiling and nuzzling happily while Derek continues, "It figures you’d try something stupid that would spoil my plans."  
  


Plans? Derek had plans? Stiles immediately pulls away to stare at the older man. “What kind of plans?” His hands have somehow migrated from admiring Derek’s biceps to admiring his neck and scruff. This just in: Derek’s facial hair is a lot softer and pettable than Stiles had estimated. And it appears that Derek enjoys having the underside of his jaw scratched.  
  


While Stiles files that information away, Derek grumbles, “I was going to ask you out to a movie and dinner. You’ve been telling everyone how much you want to see that new mecha movie so I was going to ask you to come with me.”  
  


"On a date?" Stiles clarifies, feeling a stupid-goofy grin spreading on his face because Derek had  _plans_ that had involved asking him out! The ‘duh’ look he gets for his words make Stiles feel so affectionate towards Derek that he leans forward to bump their foreheads together to murmur, “I think if asked me, I’d say yes.”  
  


Happy tingles dance their way up and down his spine and into his blood when Derek’s arms wrap around his waist. But it does remind him all over again that Derek is naked. Stiles snickers slightly and points out with mock seriousness, “Although I’d like it better if you were wearing pants when you ask me out.”  
  


Derek’s sardonic eyebrow raise shouldn’t, it really shouldn’t, be so endearing but hey, it is. Stiles tries to straighten his face, puts on his best and most serious face before gravely saying, “It very distracting. Messes with the whole decision making process. I don’t think I’d make a fair decision.”  
  


The quick bark of laughter that brushes past his cheek makes his mask crack and Stiles grin like a loon. “I better take advantage of that then.” Derek points out, rubbing their noses together. Stiles hums in agreement, smiling broadly as he peers into Derek’s eyes. The older man looks so content and happy that Stiles wants to pinch him. Just to make sure that a. this is still Derek and b. not a dream.  
  


He drags a hand down Derek’s side, wanting to moan at all the muscles he feels along the way. And pinches Derek’s butt. Stiles laughs hard when Derek jumps and then glares at him. “Sorry!” He wheezes past the hand muffling his laughter. “Just had to make sure it was real.”  
  


Stiles is still laughing when Derek growls something like ‘I’ll show you what’s real’, yanks him forward into a hard kiss. Stiles would like the record to show that he likes Derek’s method a lot more than his own.  _A lot_ more because mmm he gets to grab Derek’s butt and just hold on. And seriously, nothing in Stiles’ life trumps that.


End file.
